


Love You Right

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cheating, Gardener Tony Stark, M/M, Married Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Rich Boy Peter, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter has an interest in the gardener
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Love You Right

Peter stares out of the grand window watching as the gardener trims the hedges that line the edge of his husbands property. The man had arrived early and got to work as soon as Peter opened the door, he’s only got a few things left to do and Peter knows if he doesn’t go and talk to him soon the gardener will leave his home and won’t come back until the end of this month and that’s too long for Peter to wait.

Peter leaves the window and walks to the kitchen, Yvette is standing at the middle island wiping down the bench. Peter smiles politely at her as he opens the fridge and grabs a glass bottle of coke, one of the few things he has to himself in this house. Quentin was on a health kick and usually that meant Peter was too but Quentin was out on ‘business’, probably fucking his pretty PA at a nice hotel so Peter was allowed whatever he pleased when he was gone.

Peter wanders out the back with the glass bottle in hand, he walks up to the gardener and taps his shoulder gently, the man turns around and pulls out headphones letting them fall against his chest. Peter softly wiggles the bottle in front of the man and he turns of his electric trimmers.

“Thought you might like a drink.” Peter says as he hands the bottle to the man.

He takes it and cracks the top off with the side of his ring, he takes a long pull throat working as he swallows the bubbly liquid.

“Thanks Mr Beck.” Peter wrinkles his nose.

“Just Peter, Mr Beck is my husband.” The man nods as he wipes his mouth with his forearm.

“I’m Tony.” Peter takes the mans outstretched hand and shakes.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you properly Tony, would you like to come inside for a bite to eat?” Peter asks.

“I still have to finish the hedges.” Tony says back, thumb jabbing behind his shoulder at the half done hedge.

“I’m sure you can take a quick break.” Peter starts to walk away hoping that Tony will follow, which he does without complaint.

They walk inside to the kitchen, Yvette is putting away dishes but quickly stops when she sees Peter grabbing food from the fridge.

“Let me.” She says as she tries to take the lettuce away from Peter.

“It’s okay Yvette, I got it, why don’t you take your break and have a rest.” Peter smiles at her and she smiles back with a nod.

“Thank you Sir.” Yvette leaves the kitchen quickly, as if she thinks Peter will change his mind.

“You’re way nicer than your husband.” Tony mentions as he sits on a bar stool.

“Yes well, Quentin is a tough man and doesn’t tolerate menial things. Doesn’t really tolerate a lot of things these days actually.” Peter says as his mind flickers to two nights ago when Quentin had gotten mad because Peter wouldn’t have sex with him before he left.

“Anyways, how does a BLT sound?” Tony nods and Peter gets to work cooking two sandwiches.

It takes all of four minutes before he’s dishing up the sandwich on a bleached white plate.

“This is really good.” Tony says through a mouthful of tomato, lettuce and bacon.

“I had to learn to perfect it when I first got with Quentin, it’s his favourite.” Peter takes a bite of his own sandwich.

They eat in silence until Tony tells Peter he needs to get back to his job, Peter only nods and lets the man walk back out into the yard.

Peter sighs and walks upstairs to the master bathroom to have a cooling shower, his mind on Tony as he strokes himself to completion. Peter doesn’t bother grabbing a towel when he’s finished just walks around naked, purposefully walking past the windows hoping maybe Tony might just see him. When that doesn’t work Peter just waits patiently for Tony to come back in to receive his payment for today, which doesn’t take long.

“Peter? I’m finished doing the-” Tony stops in his tracks, mouth hanging slightly agape.

“You finished the yard? Wonderful, let me just get your money.” Peter stands from his red velvet chaise, walking over to his wallet where a few hundred lay.

Peter can feel Tony’s eyes following his figure, he’s not ashamed of his body, had worked hard to get a nice figure so he’ll be damned if he’s not going to put on a bit of a show when he walks back to Tony to hand him his money.

“Five hundred right?” Peter counts the notes and hands over five hundred, he knows Tony only charges three but call it extra for putting up with Peter’s pestering.

“Um.” Tony says dumbly, Peter chuckles and reaches up to push Tony’s chin up so he’s eyes focus on Peter’s.

“Eyes are up here champ.” Peter bites his lip seductively, hoping Tony will snap and snap he does.

Tony’s hands come around his waist in a tight grip, almost bruising, Peter’s pushed back until his back hits the wall he raises a leg and wraps it around Tony’s waist.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Tony growls.

Peter moans throwing his head back, Tony leans in and sucks at his neck bringing purple splotches to the surface. Peter’s fingers find Tony’s hair tugging harshly eliciting a guttural sound from Tony’s throat.

“Bedroom.” Peter manages to gasp out.

Tony picks him up completely, Peter helps guide him upstairs and into the master bedroom. Peter’s back collides with his mattress as Tony drops him, Peter watches as the older man shucks his tank top up and over his head, his jeans are dropped and then he’s crawling over Peter.

“Lube?” He asks as Peter licks at his jaw.

“Under the left pillow.” Peter lets Tony go as he grabs the lube.

Tony pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm the lube up. Peter strokes himself a few times to keep his dick interested.

“Open up for me baby.” Peter grins and spreads his thighs, letting Tony settle between them.

His fingers find Peter’s hole quickly, pushing in and stretching him nicely until Peter begs for his cock. Tony pulls his boxers off and coats his prick in lube before shuffling Peter around so his hips are supported by a cushy pillow.

“Are you sure about this Peter?” He asks, eyes focusing on his wedding ring.

“My husband is a prick and is out fucking his PA right now, so yes I’m sure.” Peter bites, hand coming to tug Tony closer.

Tony nods and thrusts in in one gently go, meeting Peter’s ass with his pelvis. Peter moans loudly, eyes watering at the pleasure.

“So big.” He whines as he wiggles his hips.

Tony chuckles and starts a steady pace, Peter’s fingers dig into the meat of his shoulder surely leaving crescent moon shaped marks soon turning into long nasty red lines as Peter claws down his back when Tony lifts Peter’s leg onto his shoulder. They fuck quickly and without care, both getting closer to the edge. Tony takes Peter’s cock and strokes hard forcing Peter to orgasm, his eyes white out and Peter’s head spins as he tries to catch his breath. Tony cums moments later, filling Peter delightfully with thick ropes of white.

“That’s the best sex I’ve had in like forever.” Peter says when his voice comes back to him.

“Not too bad yourself.” Tony jokes as he strokes Peter’s belly with rough work harden fingers.

It’s quiet as things settle, the fire that was once there a moment ago whittles down to a small ember as they enjoy each other’s presence.

“Come with me.” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear.

“Hm?” Peter turns to look at the man.

“Leave him, come back with me. Let me love you right Peter, like you deserve.” Tony brushes back hair from Peter’s face.

“Okay.” Peter smiles as he kisses Tony gently.

*

When Quentin gets back from his trip a day later all that’s left of Peter is his wedding ring laying in the ruined bed sheets.


End file.
